Gotta make things complicated
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been married for 2 years and are expecting their first child,then Sally shows up with unexpected news of her own, Will Sally's news make the Hedgehogs split up or will it keep them together? WARRING: THERE WILL BE SALLY BASHING IN THIS FANFIC
1. When she comes knocking on the door

**Hello every one!.  
><strong>

**Warning this is a Bash Sally Acorn fanfic, I know some of you will get on my case about Sally.**

**The New Sally Acorn isn't bad, She's alright. This hate is more directed on that bit in the old continuity where she had long hair and was really the worse! **

**Sally Fan I advise you please don't read if you don't like it!**

**I was inspire by the Fanfic "Consequences" by xxxSonamyLover101xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>" You sure you want this?"<strong>_

_**...**_

_**" Yes!, I do"**_

_**" Ok but you can't take it back once it done"**_

_**" I know!...I know what I'm doing"**_

**...**

Waiting for 3 minuet has to be the longest Sonic the hedgehog had ever waited before. Sonic the hedgehog, Hero of the planet Mobius is now married to Amy Rose.

He never though fate would end up having them together but it did and the blue hedgehog was a happy man. And Amy was a happy woman to finally marry the hedgehog she was in love her whole life.

Amy and Sonic got married when she was 22 and him at 25. Now two years latter their going to try and have their first child.

That's why Sonic was waiting for those 3 minuet. Three minuets for a pregnancy test to give the result.

The door to the bathroom creaked open, out walked a pink female hedgehog she was holding the test in her hand.

" Well?" Sonic asked his wife. Amy held up the test and smiled.

" I'm pregnant" she announced. Sonic scooped Amy into his arms he was happy for her and couldn't believe they were going to have their own child.

" Calm down hon" Amy said getting out of his grasp " first lets not harm our baby and second we need to set up an appointment for a ultra scan" Amy giggled as she walked down the hall towards the phone.

Before the pink hedgehog could press a button on the dial pad their door bell rang.

" It's probably Tails" Sonic said " wait till he hears the good news" Sonic opened the front door, but it wasn't the two tail Kitsune that he was hoping. Instead a female chipmunk stood, she was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans, her auburn hair was down her waist. she stood smiling at him.

" Hello Sonic" the chipmunk spoke " it's been along time"

" Sally!" Sonic said, he wasn't expecting her, not after the way she reacted to when he chose Amy over her, Sally Acorn was once according to Sonic a nice girl but then her attitude turned and was extremely rude to any one who talked to Sonic when they were dating. He dumped her and well...Let's say she has a restraining order.

"What are doing here?" he ask in the nicest tone he could, he still hasn't forgiven her when she tried to sabotage his relationship with Amy.

" Sonic" Sally started " I...I have something to tell you" her eyes watered up. What ever it was Sonic had a feeling it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>In this fanfic Sonic is 27<strong>

**Amy is 24**

**Sally is 27 as well.**

**So the story takes place 12 years in the future.**


	2. Sally's news

Sonic wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Sally had to say. Then Amy came to his side.

" Sally" Amy said, she remembered how mean the chipmunk was to her in the past but the female hedgehog learn to forget her past deeds and move on. " would you like to come in?"

Both Sonic and Sally were a bit surprise at Amy's behavior, Sally nodded and Amy stepped a side leading her into their living room.

In the living room Sally sat on one couch while Amy and Sonic sat on the other, Sonic's hand was resting on his wife's thigh letting the chipmunk know who he's with.

" So Sally" Sonic ask " what was it you wanted to tell me"

Sally looked at the couple, deep down she jealous of what Amy took from her, but she hope her little news would make him change his mind.

" I'm..." Sally started " ...I'm pregnant" Sally told him " with your child"

Sonic eyes widen, Their was no way, he turn to Amy, He was hoping he didn't believe Sally, Amy eyes were wide as well but also she was afraid. The two didn't notice that Sally lips turn up making a small little smirk.

Amy covered her mouth and got up from the couch, she turned on her heels and ran from the room.

" Amy!" Sonic called to her " It's not true, don't listen to her" all was herd was the slaming of a door and the loud sound of vomiting.

" I guess she can't handle the truth" Sally spoke " poor thing must be sick to hear that her husband still prefers the mobian Princess instead of her" Sonic w walked up to Sally, in his eyes he was mad.

" I don't know what your up to Sally but it will not work, plus Amy is only sick due to being pregnant herself!" he told her. Sally was not expecting that

" Amy pregnant? yeah right" she stood up from the couch " like she can get knocked-up" Sonic had enough of Sally's insults

" Get out" he growled " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he pointed to the front door " AMY IS MY WIFE, AND I LOVE HER AND ONLY HER, YOU BEING PREGNANT WITH MY SO-CALLED KID ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE THAT!"

Sally growled in frustration and left slamming the door hard. Sonic took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he went to comfort his wife who was in the bathroom vomiting like a sick dog.

...

Out side on the side walk, Sally stood watching the house she folded her arm with a satisfied smirk _ I will have you back in my life Sonic! _she rubbed her belly _this baby will break your marriage and you'll be coming back to me in no time!._

* * *

><p><strong>What does Sally have in stored for them? And if Sally is really Pregnant then who's the real father? <strong>

**by the way this chapter takes place at night around 7-8 PM ish**

**Review are welcome!**


	3. The voice on the phone

That Evening Amy was in the bedroom laying on there bed her back against Sonic, Sonic was laying next to her rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

" Amy I swear I'm not cheating on you" Sonic said " We've been married for 2 years, she just getting under our skin"

" I know Sonic" Amy replied " it just that..." she turned over facing him " I though she would of changed" she look into her husbands eyes " If you married Sally instead, I've would of accept it and be happy for you" She snuggled closer to him, her head resting against his chest.

" but I didn't marry her" Sonic told Amy " I'm glad I opened my eyes to what she was really was before it was too late" he put his arm around Amy comforting her " and I love you and only you Amy" Amy giggled.

" And I love you and only you too Sonic" she kissed him on the cheek. They check the clock seeing it was 9:45 PM they decided to call it a night and got ready for bed. tomorrow was going to be a busy day for them.

**...**

Sally was alone sitting by a gas station. she was thinking how she could get Sonic and Amy to break up when her cell went off. flipping it open she answered it.

" Hello?" she spoke

" _**Did he fall for it? **_" a male voice asked on the receiving end. Sally smirked

" He's stubborn but He'll be convinced once I start to show" the chipmunk put her hand over her belly " He's going to regret dumping me for that pink bitch!"

" _**Your one feisty Princess, good luck **__" _The male voice spoke then hung up. Sally put her phone away, getting up she decided to leave.

_In due time Sonic, you'll start to crumble and come back to me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Who is that on the phone with Sally? <strong>

**In the next Chapter Sonic and Amy go to see Tails and Cream!**


	4. The God parents

Tails who was now a 20 year old Fox was working on a new project. his girlfriend Cream being 18 year old has moved in with them. two years ago they were just shy teenagers until at Sonic and Amy's weeding, Cream being maid of Honor and Tails as best man ended up hanging out together at the reception then they started dating.

" Tails" Cream called from the kitchen " Amy and Sonic called, there cumming over to tell us some big news" the cream colored rabbit just finished putting away the dishes from breakfast.

" Alright" Tails called from his laboratory " I'll be up in 5 minuets to set up the place".

**...**

To his word Tails did help Cream tidy up their home just in time for Sonic and Amy to arrive " Amy!" Cream greeted by hugging her " It's been so long how you been?"

" I'm fantastic Cream" Amy responded

" Come on in " Tails said moving aside form the married couple to walk in.

**...**

In the kitchen, the couple were seated by the table with tails facing the opposite side, Cream was making some tea, when it was done she placed 4 mugs on the table and poured the tea in. taking her seat next to Tails Cream took a sip of her warm drink " So Amy" she asked " What's the big news?"

Sonic and Amy turn to each other smiling, taking hold of their hands they turn to the young couple before them " Were going to have a baby" Amy announced.

Tails almost spilled his mug while Cream got up from her seat and rush to her fiends said taking in her hands into her " Oh Amy I'm so happy" she cheered.

" Sonic you sly dog" Tails grinned, Sonic just chuckled. " How long are you Amy?" the fox asked.

" We found out last night..." Amy told them.

" And then Sally showed up" Sonic leaned back in his chair folding his arms. Cream's attention was to Sonic.

" What happened?" the rabbit asked. Cream at the time was too young to understand about Sally's rude behavior, but as she got older she was a little offended that the Princess would do such things but now knows not to trust the chipmunk anymore.

" Sally came over and said she was pregnant and I'm the father" Sonic explained " but I'm not, I've not made any contact with Sally ever since we broke up"

" She desperate to get you back isn't she?" Tails ask " We'll just..." Suddenly Amy covered her mouth, Cream quickly pointed Amy the way to the bathroom, The pink hedgehog took off, she was in the bathroom in 3 seconds, the sound of vomiting could be herd coming from the bathroom.

" I better check on her" Cream offered and walked to the bathroom leaving the two male mobiens to talk.

" Do you think Sally is lying?" Tails ask

" I...I'm not sure buddy, I hope it just a lie but if she's really pregnant..." she put his head into his hands " Why is she doing this!, I know I'm not the father, I never cheated you know that"

" Relax Sonic" Tails reached out " Don't let her get under your skin". Cream and Amy returned from the bathroom. Amy sat by her husbands side.

" Sonic are you alright?" she asked. Sonic quickly sat back up acting like nothing happened. " Any way" she turn to Cream and Tails " We were wondering" she took Sonic's hand into hers " Would be honored to be the god parents of our baby?"

" We would be honored" Tails answered, Cream held her boyfriends hand.

" We would love to be the god parents" Cream said " after all you are family to us"

" Yes" Tails agreed" Sonic your like a brother to me ever since I was young and Amy your like a sister to Cream"

" You might as well call us 'auntie Cream and Uncle Tails" Cream chuckled. Sonic beamed, He wouldn't have it any other way, Tails and Cream are perfect for the role of god parents.

* * *

><p><strong>you should of seen that coming!<strong>

**Next chapter it'll be 5 weeks**


	5. The sign of life

**In this chapter were going to introduce some new Characters. They'll have a major role in the story in further chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 weeks latter<strong>

**...**

This was the day. Sonic and Amy were going to their first appointment. Walking into station square Hospital the two approached the desk.

" Sonic and Amy Hedgehog" Sonic asked. Behind the desk was a white cat with purple eyes, she checked the computer monitor for their names

" Ah yes" She clicked on the mouse " your 12:30 appointment with Mara-Ze, She'll be on the 5th floor" she turn to the couple " have a nice day".

**...**

On the fith floor the tcouple waited in the waiting room, down the halls they can hear females of all species screaming in labor. Sonic turn to his wife " hope you don't scream like that when the baby comes" he joked. Amy smiled " Only if I get the good stuff" she teased she lightly punched her husbands arm " and if you know whats good for you, you might want some ear plugs"

" I take note to that" the two were going to share a tender kiss when they were interrupted by a female brown furred Echidna, she cough to get there attention.

" Mr and Mrs hedgehog am I correct?" she asked.

**...**

" Alright Amy I need you to lay down on the bench here" The Echidna instructed. " as you know I'm Mara-Ze and I'll be the one to help deliver the baby and keep track of the baby's progress" Mara-Ze told them, Mara-Ze sat in a chair next to the monitor and turned the screen on, she turn to Amy and had to lift up Amy's red turtle neck sweater and feeling around the belly. Sonic was by Amy's side watching the who experience.

Mara-Ze took out her stethoscope and placed the sensitive side on to the belly. smiling she turn to the couple " do you want o listen?" taking the stethoscope ear bud out of her's she handed them to Amy first. Amy listen in until she hears a very small beat. she was beaming knowing where it was coming from. turning to Sonic she took the ear piece out and handed to him. Sonic listen in.

... It was the heart beat of their baby...

Sonic was amazed hearing his baby's heart beat like that. Mara-Ze grabbed a tube of gel and squirted some on to Amy's belly.

Amy could feel how cold the substance felt on her. " I know it cold but you not feel it once I rubbed it all over your belly" she took the wand attached to the monitor and spread the gel along Amy's belly. Sonic took the stethoscope and put of off to the side as the two focused on the monitor.

" There's your baby" she pointed to the monitor. The monitor was fuzzy but among the picture was a mall little body, the stubby legs on the bottom were wiggling it's feet. it was the most beautiful sight the two hedgehog saw.

" Sonic it's our baby!" Amy cried out. Sonic grasp her hand into his.

" I know...It's so tiny" he stated.

" The baby will grown don't your worry" Mara-Ze told them, clicking on the screen she had two pictures printed for them " Come back when your three months alright" She instructed " by that time we'll discover your baby's sex"

After Amy was cleaned up from the gel a knock came to the door. A male auburn Echidna poke his head in. " Oh sorry" he said " I'll come back when your done"

" Don't worry" Mara-Ze spoke to the Echidna " were done, come in" The male Echidna was a doctor, and he appears to be 35, eight years older then Sonic.

" This is my Husband" Mara-Ze introduced to the hedgehogs.

" Hello I'm Doctor Williams but you can call me Will" he reached his hand out to shake with the young couple.

" Nice to meet you Will" Sonic greeted. Will chuckled he turn to his wife.

" I'll make this brief, Mara you still want to have lunch at 2 ?" he asked.

" I'll be their don't worry" Mara-Ze replied to him. Will kissed his wife on the cheek , taking one last look at the young hedgehogs he exited out of the room.

**...**

Bidding Mara-Ze good by Sonic and Amy walked down the hall towards the exit. Mara-Ze went back into her office, she sat down to take a small break but her break was interrupted by the appearance of a certain chipmunk.

" Sally Acorn" Mara-Ze greeted with an irritated tone, she knew the chipmunk wasn't due til the following months " it's only been a week"

" Doesn't matter" Sally stated " I lost the first pic so I need another one"

" Fine" Mara-Ze started up the machine" lay down" she instructed. Sally did as she was told she inspected the room, anything for a weakness to use against the doctor.

" so Sally started " do you plan to have kids of your own. Mara-ze hesitated to that question. she was silent for a few seconds clearing her mind she turn to the chipmunk.

" I do plan one day" she lied.

" Well you should start now before that husband decides to leave you for another woman.." Sally started but was silenced by the cold gel hitting her stomach.

" CRISE THAT COLD!" Sally screeched.

" Oh it'll warm up you know that" Mara-Ze told her " now hold still" she waved the wand over the chipmunks belly spreading the gel all over. On the monitor the screen was focused on the small fetus inside of Sally's belly, the species was hard to tell but the stubble on the head indicated it was going to be a hedgehog.

" I'm printing two copies" Mara-Ze said a she powered down the machine " come back when your three months and we'll learn of the baby's sex"

"Fine" Sally snatched the pictures from the doctor and left with out a thank you or a goodby. Mara-Ze sighed as she looked out the window seeing bird fly around the tall buildings. looking down at her desk she pick up a picture frame of her and her husband on their wedding day. they were so happy and in love, they been married for 5 years.

Mara-Ze held the photo close to her heart, She didn't want what Sally said get to her.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see...Mara-Ze seems to have a "secret" A secret that will haunt her for the rest of her life<strong>

**What is that secret?**

**The next Chapter will explain it.**

**...Has any one notice in my fanfic my Original Characters seem to be Echidnas?**


	6. Results

**Hey guys. WOw 6 reviews already!**

**Any way i just want to clear somethings up.**

**Sally wasn't r*** she planed this! and as for the father...He'll make his appearance latter in the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 PM<strong>

Williams and Mara-Ze arrived at their house, a small 3 bedroom house, Williams brought the groceries they bought on the way home into the kitchen.

" I'm going to get dinner started" he stated.

" Alright I'll.." she held a item in her hand " I'll be in the bathroom" she told him. Williams knew what she was going to do. He unpacked the items from the plastic bags and set them on the counter.

" Good luck" he called. as he continued to set the ingredient he needed for their dinner.

**...**

Mara-Ze waited on the toilet as she watched her pregnancy test. she was praying that the result would be positive, When Mara-Ze was 30, two years after their wedding she was given the sad news that she couldn't have children. The news devastated the couple, but the hope the doctor was wrong and kept trying for a baby of their own.

The time was up and Mara-Ze checked the test.

...Negative...

The Female Echidna looked in the mirror horrified, backing away she slid down on the floor, this was their 5th time trying and it was clear she'll never have children.

**...**

Williams was setting up the table when he noticed his wife presence. by the look on her face he knew it wasn't good. Her lips started to tremble , The auburn male rushed to her side embracing her.

" It's alright hon" He comforted her but the female cried in his arms

" No it isn't" she cried " We've tried and tried but we'll never have children " she expressed.

" I know Mara...I know" Williams said " I want children just as much as you, we can't give up"

" Will I...I don't think I can handle another fail test" she leaned into her husbands chest "...I can't take another glimpse of hope only to be taken away"

" Mara don't say such things" he comfort her " If we can't have a child on out own...Then we'll adopt" The idea had the brown echidna looking up into her husbands green eyes.

"...Adopt?" she asked.

" Yes..."

" Oh Williams" she kissed him " I love you"

" I love you two" he replied " now lets eat before dinner gets cold" he pointed into the dinning room. He took her by the hand and lead her in. Mara-Ze was still upset over the pregnancy test but the idea of adopting gave her hope to have a child in their house.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes Mara-Ze cant have children...Kinda rubs salt in the wound when she runing the ultra scans on ever couple she meets? Let hope their be a way for these two to have children.<strong>

**Next Chapter, It's going to be a party celebrating the 5 week of Sonic and Amy!**


	7. The BBQ Party

Saturday, a perfect afternoon for a cook out, and that what happened at Sonic's and Amy's.

In their back yard their friends showing up and having a good time. some of them have children of thier own.

Shadow and Rouge have a 3 year old bat. he look identical to his mother side from the muzzle fur and the stripes on his arms. he also has his father's red eyes. Ryo was his name and he was quite the mischief maker.

" Ryo!" Shadow called from the tree the young bat was in " get down now."

" Fine!" Ryo leaped, his wing spread out and he used them to glide to the ground. He approached his father, Shadow took him by his shoulder " Stay on the ground were we can see you ok"

" ok" Ryo agreed, then ran off. Blaze and Silver have two little ones of their own, their oldest a kitten at the age of 3 who looks just like her mother aside from her tail having silver dipped fur along with the tip of her pony tail. When she spotted Ryo coming at her she ran the opposite direction. It was indicated the two were going to play a game of tag.

Sonic was among the guys chatting away and laughing at jokes while Amy was with the girls plus one boy. Silver and Blaze second child a hedgehog born identical like his father aside from the extra black rims around his eyes and his tail was tiped with his mother's purple color, his muzzle was a lighter shade compared to Silver's.

Being 6 months old he was now alert and enjoying the attention he was receiving form the older woman.

" Aww Venice is growing up so quick" Cream noted and she tickled the baby's chin.

" Yes...and Kimi" Blaze sighed " She full of energy, I hope she doesn't end up with my powers" she brought her hand to her fore head " I don't want her to burn down the house" little Venice looked up at his mother and tried to reach her with his little hands. Blaze turn her attention to the group " at least she's potty trained"

" Speaking of potty training" Rouge spoke turning her focus onto Julie-Su " how it going with Lara?"

" Oh.." the pink echinda cleared her mouth " were still working on night but she good during the day" Julie felt a tug on her sleeve, looking down her daughter Lara-Su was looking up at her, her other hand was place on her lap. the little Echidna was only 2 and 1/2 years old, she didn't quite know how to say it but her body language indicated that she needed to go potty.

Julie turn to Amy for direction to the bathroom. " up the stairs second door on the left" Amy told her. Julie-su took her daughter by the hand and escorted her into the house.

" So Amy" Rouge started a conversation " what this big news you got for me?" she asked " tell me now and I'll give you 20 rings"

" No deal" Amy declined " you just going to have to wait til Sonic is ready" speaking of him, Amy felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her head she smiled at him.

" Ready to tell them?" He asked.

" Do you have the pictures?" the pink hedgehog ask. Now Rouge was curious as to what they were talking about.

" Pictures?...What pictures?"Rouge asked but Sonic whisked Amy way before the bat coud get any more info from her.

**...**

Sonic held up his hands to silence to group. Julie-su came back out into the yard with Lara-Su. " Amy and I would like to thank you all for coming to our get-together" He started " as you may of guessed we got some news for you" Amy stood by his side, he took her hand into his, the two looking at their friends

" Were going to have a baby" she announced. " it's been 5 weeks and wee have the pictures" Amy took one to show to the girls while Sonic took the other to show to the guys.

Breaking off into different groups they all gathered around to see the picture.

" Aww!" Cream said looking at the picture.

" This reminds me when Ryo was 5 weeks" Rouge stated " just a small little thing until he grew and started to kick me" she remembered her pregnancy well enough, Rouge was so moody that Shadow had to suffer with her. " and now I'm glad he out of me"

" You and Sonic are going to be great parents" Julie-su complemented.

**...**

With the boys Knuckles was having a hard time seeing the picture " It's so tiny"

" Hey thart's my kid your talking about" Sonic warned. Tails got his glimpses of the picture then took a look at the snack table.

" Hey Sonic your running low on pickles" he said

" theirs a whole new jar in the fridge" Sonic told him " help yourself". Tails made his way into the house. in the kitchen he opened the fridge when he noticed a package on the floor of the front door. Forgetting the pickles he walked to the door and picked up the item.

**...**

Walking back out Tails approached Sonic with the package " hey I saw this on your floor" he showed him the package, it was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper with pink stripes. " were you expecting a present?"

" No" Sonic looked at the gift. it was addressed to him, he turn to Amy" Hey Amy come over here " he called. Amy excused herself as she walked over to her husband.

" Yes?"

" Some one sent us a present" he held up the gift. Amy looked down at it.

" Open it sweety" she said. Sonic tore off the wrapping paper, the two hedgehog widen with surprise at what they received. it was a frame picture of a fetus and written in the corner of the frame was a small note.

_Our baby is growing love Sally._

Sonic and Amy were blue in the face while the rest of their friends were confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Way to kill a party!<strong>

**So yeah I'm just going with the Comic characters, so the Knuxulie-su fan will be happy.**


	8. Shopping Drama

**Months latter**

**...**

It's been 2 and 1/2 months since the announcement party, and Sally's unexpected present. Shadow and Rouge agreed to keep their eyes out for Sally if she tried anything to harm them or their baby.

...

Sonic and Amy were going to a place called " Stork express" and the sign had a picture of a stork carrying a bundle loaded with baby supplies. The two were out searching for a crib.

In side they were amazed by the amount of stuff one little place can hold. after some searching they found the displayed baby cribs.

Females of all species were kinda surprise at Sonic's appearance in the store, mostly this would be considered a woman shopping zone, but they relax seeing that Amy was with him holding his hand, the figured he was the father of Amy small growing baby bump.

Amy's belly started to form a little bump of course from the side you couldn't see due to Amy's open jacket hiding it.

The two hedgehog examined each crib looking for the right one. Sonic spotted a nice blue frame crib that matched his fur color he even liked how the sheets had little sports and lighting bolt patterns in it

" I think I found the right crib" the hedgehog pointed to. Amy rolled her eyes.

" My little girl isn't going to be sleeping in that?" she stated.

" Oh what make you think our baby is going to be a girl?" the blue male asked " what is she turn into a boy"

" One Sonic is enough" Amy teased. Sonic wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" And you think 2 Amy's will be better?" he asked. Amy turn facing him.

" Yes so you better get use to it" she giggled the two were going to kiss when they noticed the presence of Sally. Sally's also had a baby bump but it was bigger then Amy's due to be a week father then hers.

"Really in public?" Sally sneered " Then again if it was me I kiss Sonic any where" she had her eyes on the male hedgehog " did you like seeing your present? after all the father should see the little baby"

" Sally stop it" Sonic growled " just cause your baby may look like a hedgehog doesn't mean it's mine"

" Oh Sonic stop deny it, just admit it and come back to me" Sally said. Sonic put his arm around Amy.

" for the last time Sally, Amy is my wife! I'm not leaving her" Sonic told her. Sally looked around the store, mobians were gathering around. Sally smirked as she covered her face.

" Oh Sonic how could you!" she started to cry out " All I want is for you take responsibility for your baby that's growing in me".

Sonic and Amy were getting uncomfortable when the mobian women started to gossip about Sonic.

_Is he really the father?_

_What a pig! two timer_

_Is that Sally Acorn? did Sonic knock up the Princess?_

_And he calls himself a hero!_

Sonic took Amy by her hand and the two exited the store. Sally stood smiling, her little performance worked.

* * *

><p><strong> so Sally is one week head of Amy<strong>

**Next chapter Sonic and Amy will discover the sex of their baby...Or should I save it for another chapter and have it be revealed in the baby shower. Like those special baby shower cakes!**


	9. Find out the baby's sex

Mara-Ze was just finishing up with another couple, A white male rabbit and his wife a female pale yellow rabbit watched the monitor as Echidna female clicked the comand to print.

Handing the couple pictures of their 6th month progress of thier baby, they left biding the doctor good by.

Mara-Ze took the time to regain focus. it's been hard for her and her husband.

The two tried a fertility treatment. Willaims has been check and his count is normal, unfortunly Mara-Ze eggs in her aren't good to be fertilized. Their doctor suggested a surrogate mother to help carry their baby but the two Echidnas decline.

Then they started looking into adoption agency, so fare they never got replies from their applications they sent. Mara-Ze hope for a baby of her own were growing thin. Each day she tried really hard to not think about it but seeing her patience's coming in and watching their baby grow on the monitor.

A knock on her door brought her to senses " Come in" she called. Amy walked in Sonic was behind her.

" Hello" Mara" Amy greeted

" Hello you two" she got out the gel " are you excited to see what your having?" The tow hedgehog turn to each other then to the Echidna nodding.

As Mara-Ze got the machine started Amy position herself on the bench making herself comfortable. Mara put gloves on her hands as she felt around Amy's bump.

"...Good..." she indicated, she then applied the gel on the bump" Alright lets see how were doing" the monitor lit up, the baby on the scream has little fingers and toes on the feet.

" Alright" Mara turn to the couple " are you ready to see what your having?" Sonic and Amy both knew the answer.

" Actually Mara": Sonic spoke " We've decided to keep it a mystery"

" You see" Amy explained " We've been watching a document of couples being surprised with a cake. Blue for boy and pink for girl"

" Amy and I wanted to try that " Sonic held his wife's hand.

" Alright" Mara-Ze understood. " But now that you said that..." she opened one of her draws and pulled out a white bandage wrap " I'm gonna have to blind fold you two" getting up she went behind the hedgehogs and used the bandage wrap to cover their eyes.

" Can you see me?" she asked.

" Nope" Sonic answered

" Me ether" Amy replied.

" Good now I'm going to check the baby's sex now" Mara-Ze rubbed the wand over Amy's Belly getting a glimpse of the baby. The baby stretched it small legs spreading them apart to reveal it's sex.

Mara-Ze smiled and in another draw of her desk she pulled out a black envalope, on a piece of note paper she wrote the sex of the baby and sealed it in the envelope.

" ok" she shut the monitor off" she removed the blindfolds on the couple" she held up the envelope " The sex of your baby is written here, take it to the bakery, these envelopes are black so couples can't peek inside" she handed it to them " normally other couples would look away but I like you two and I figured you would like a challenge to prevent from seeing"

" We enjoyed it" Amy giggled " thank you very much" The hedgehogs noticed Mara-Ze positive attitude started to grow sad.

" Mara Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

" Well..." Mara sighed " it just that Williams and I were trying to have children of our own..So far our results have been negative"

" I'm so sorry to hear that" Amy gasped " I can imaging how hard it must be"

" It is. That's why Williams and I are going to adopt" She told them

" Good luck with that" Sonic supported " And don't give up"

" Well be better get to the bakery" Amy said holding the envelope. They both gave their Doctor a supportive hug and thanked her again before heading out.

**...**

A Male Mobian sat a lone in his apartment watching TV, he took a swig of his empty whiskey bottle, savoring the last drop he chucked the bottle at the wall breaking it.

he leaned back in his couch when a knock came to his door. Looking behind a envelope slipped under the door. getting up he picked the envelope and opened it. he took out a picture of baby hybid and a small note was attached to the picture

_The baby is a girl!. Sally._

The mobian really didn't care about Sally or the baby, he tossed the picture in the trashed and went looking for any more liqueur he could drink.

* * *

><p><strong>who is this mobian? could he be the father of Sally's baby?<strong>

**And Sally's baby is a girl, Sonic's and Amy's will still be a mystery**


	10. Gift from Tails and Cream

Today was an important day.

Amy who was now 5 moths started to show more but that didn't stop her from helping her husband. today they were going to start decorating the baby's room.

Silver was going to come by their house latter to paint a rainbow. Silver has known to have an artistic talent and has painted his kids rooms.

Kimi wanted a sun and moon on each side of her wall, for Venice Silver painted a airplane with a banner that read his son's name.

Since they had no idea what their baby was going to be they chose a nice sunflower yellow for the bottom half of the wall and a sky blue for the upper half.

after two hours of painting, mostly Sonic painting, Amy would paint a little then take a break to get snack, she was in the odd combined cravings one of them being toast with cream cheese and strawberry jelly on top.

other days she would randomly mix together cookie dough and just eat it. when she didn't want anything sweet and needed something salty she would eat barbeque chips.

today she ended up fixing herself a salad, the big bowls her's and small bowl for Sonic. the salad included lettuce, tomato, carrot slices and chopped onion.

Tossing them together she drizzled some olive oil in the the bowls and on a tray she carried it up to the baby's room.

...

Sonic saw his wife carrying the two bowls, he knows the bigger portion was hers but he teased her by taking the bowl and pretending he was starving. Once he saw her reaction she handed the bowl back saying he was kidding.

Grabbing pillows from their bed room they sat on the floor to enjoy their lunch. Amy was the first to finish her bowl. putting it on the floor she supported herself with her left hand and with her right she rubbed her belly. The baby in her was getting a little bigger now more visible from all angles.

Sonic helped her off the floor since she was started to get to the point where the baby was making it hard for her to get up on her own. after helping her up Sonic gathered up the dishes, they heard their door bell ring.

" That must be Silver" Sonic stated Let me take the dishes down and get him" Sonic took the dishes into the kitchen, walking to the door he opened it. instead of Silver it was Tails and Cream.

" Hey you two" he greeted " how's it going"

" I know it's early but Tails wanted to present you with his present" Cream said, the two stepped aside revealing a crib, just a plain ordinary while crib frame.

" Uh?" Sonic just wasn't sure what to think

" I'll demonstrate when we get it in" Tails explained. Walking over to the crib he pulled the locks out and the crib folded sideways making it easy to carry in.

...

Inside Tails was shown the baby's room. Cream greeted Amy and presented her with bags of baby products. Tails asked Amy to close the blinds. Amy did making the room dark. Tails pulled out a remote.

Pressing the button the crib frame started to glow a bight baby blue " this will make it easy to see where your going when the baby cries at night". Tails explained. pressing another button the blue turned pink " and if the baby turns out to be a girl" Tails turned a knob on the remote to dim the glow " so the baby can sleep and"...He pressed a third button, the crib started to glow in multi colors from blue, pink, yellow, green, purple, red and orange " this will keep him or her occupied until they fall asleep".

"Oh Tails I love it" Amy cried out.

" you really out did your self on this one" Sonic patted his best friend on the back. The light show had to end due to the baby room not being finished, the crib was taken out and leaned against the hallway wall along with the other items Cream bought for them. Silver arrived to paint the rainbow. with his psychic powers he levitated the brush and started to paint a fluffy cloud, then with the black paint he painted a pot with some coins in it, then he begun the rainbow he painted it to the point it hit the corner of the wall and ceiling.

he also helped to move in some of the stuff Tails and Cream bought, Cream had picked up a changing table set so Silver was able to put it together for them. The crib was set in the middle of the room, it seemed bare but after they have the baby shower the room will be filled with items.

**...**

Mara-Ze was heading down tore apply for one of the adoption agency again, on her her way she saw a familiar person across the street.

Sally acorn was looking left and right, her belly was big now, it came to the point where she can't wear any of her favorite outfits, she was wearing a halter dress with leggings. what disturbed Mara-Ze was what the chipmunk had in her hand. A cigarette. and she was lighting it.

Mara-Ze knew smoking could effect the bay growth. The Echidna made a dash across the street, cars honking their horns at her while they had to abruptly stop.

Before Sally could take her first puff, the cigarette was taken out of her hand. Mara-Ze threw it on the cement sidewalk and stomped it out with her foot.

" What were you thinking!" The Female Echidna started to scold " do you know what harm you could of done to your baby?"

" Oh don't even start!" Sally argued " I don't need to listen to some one who isn't..I mean can't be a mom" Mara-Ze eyes widen, she hid her application she was carrying behind her back, how in the world did she know about her situation

" Oh did I guess right?" Sally continued " oh my what a pity, then again If your husband deiced to leave you, don't blame me since you can't give what he wants" she started to walk away, she pushed back her hair " By the way I wasn't really going to smoke that"

Sally didn't have to look back, she knew the Echidna was shocked and hurt by her cruel words. The chipmunk continued to walk smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Sonic acting OOC?<strong>

**And Why did Sally atemp to smoke while pregnant?...**


	11. Little steps

**I was a bit under the weather for the past few days ^^;**

* * *

><p>Blaze was in the kitchen cooking diner, spaghetti chicken Alfredo. Kimi was in the living room watching her cartoons while keeping an eye on Venice.<p>

Venice was siting on the floor on his baby blanket and playing with some of his toys.

" Kimi" Blaze called " Is Venice ok?" she asked.

" He's good!" Kimi called back. The little kitten was indeed a good helper to Blaze, Kimi also would let her mother know when Venice has a stinky diaper. Kimi continued to watch the TV when she felt the need to used the bathroom. Getting off the couch she ran out of the living room. Venice watched his sister leave and was now all alone.

" Kimi" Blaze called, no answer. Blaze turned the stove down so the food won't burn. she called again. concern that her daughter wasn't answer she walked into the living room only to discover a little surprise

Venice was standing up and seeing his mother he started to take a step forward. Blaze gasp seeing her little boy walking, she quickly grabbed her phone and started to record her baby taking his first steps, and he was walking towards her. The cat crouched down to him " that's it baby, come to me" she encouraged. Venice smiled as he inched closer to her, Blaze held out her arms to catch him. the baby hedgehog reached in time for his legs to give way and his mother caught him.

" Oh my little man" she picked him up from the floor, she saved the recording " mommy is so proud of you" she kissed him on his cheek, as she did she caught a fowl stench from the baby. " oh my" she looked down at him, the baby just smiled and has a relax expression " lets get you a new diaper" she exited the living room, the burners on the stove were set to low so she was able to give her son a quick diaper change.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter but...<br>**

**Next Chapter it's going to be the baby shower! and you know what that means?!**


	12. Boy? or Girl? Pink? or Blue?

**Ready to see what Sonic and Amy are going to have?**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the baby shower. and it was a Jack and Jill themes so men were aloud.<p>

Ryo and Kimi and Lara-su being the only children had to be kept an extra eye on, especially around the cake. The cake was a two tier cake coated in white fondant and little blue and pink question marks decorated from color fondant all over the cake indicating the baby sex was a mystery ready to be solve.

Luckily the kids were bored and deiced to play out in the yard. of course Ryo having the advantage of flight and was able to fly around while Kimi and Lara-su tried to catch him.

Silver was watching the kids while every one else was watching Amy open up the gifts. Rouge got her some onesies, Pink and blue, Knuckles and Julie-su got her some cute baby bottles, a pink bottle decorated with flowers, a blue one with clouds, a yellow one with stars and a green one with animals on it. plus they got her some plush toys for the crib.

Blaze got Amy some diapers and a diaper baby wipes.

Tails and Cream already got Amy the crib and the changing table but they presented her and Sonic a stroller.

And now it was times for the cake!.

Silver called in the kids so they can see Amy and Sonic take the first piece and see what their baby will be. both hedgehog held the cake knife together.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked. Sonic had his other hand around her shoulder since the baby grew big to the point he could wrap his arm around her waist.

" Yes" he answered. As the two cut the cake like they did at their wedding.

...

**Pink**

...

The cake was pink!, they were going to have a baby girl! the couple were surprised by the results. Amy was really over joyed. Sonic deep down was hoping for a boy but he was happy to have a daughter.

**...**

Across the street from their house Sally was watching the excitement from their window. she got a glimpse of pink and figured they were going to have a girl.

Sally watched the party in jealousy. her belly was big but it hurts that she didn't have any one to share her experience with...She wanted Sonic to be the father of her baby, She wished it was her in their not Amy.

Looking down at her belly she realized she made a big mistake and Sonic wasn't going to come back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally is coming to terms that things aren't going her way.<strong>

**Next Chapter...We finally get to meet the father of Sally's baby!**


	13. The Real Father!

** warning: adult language is going to be herd here!.**

**And Sally is 8 months pregnant in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Sally had worked her way up the three story apartment building. being eight months in the pregnancy it was quite a work out carrying her baby all over the place.<p>

She rounded the corner coming to the door she was looking for. taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

In the apartment the door cracked open, a lime green male hedgehog with bight blue eyes peeked out.

" The hell you want?" He asked. Sally pushed the door open to see his face

" We have to talk" she said " can I come in?". The door open further so Sally could come in. The male closed the door behind them.

...

" Make it quick" he stated. Sally watched the male moving around, she had to make him stand still for a second.

" Scourge...I...I.." she noticed he was holding a duffel bag " Scourge what going on?" she asked.

The lime green hedgehog turned to her " what's it look like toots!" he continued to pack the bag " I leaving"

" But..." Sally lips trembled " What about me?...What about our baby who I add is along the way?"

" Not my problem" Scourge told her " After all you never said anything about me being part of the baby's life, so I'm keeping it that way"

Sally was now ready to cry, it wasn't fair, no one was on her side, not even the father of her child " Scourge you bastard!" she snapped. " you can't just walk out on me!"

" Look princess" Scourge threw his bag down " you did this to yourself, your just going to have to face it" he walked up to his face inches away from her " no one doesn't want you"

Sally pupils shrank hearing those harsh words. Scourge started to laugh at her. " Do you really think Sonic would believe you once you give birth to that thing?" Scourge pointed to her belly " I may have the same DNA and Sonic but one he's see's any hint of my green fur on the kid they'll know who the real daddy is" Scourge walked back to his bag " and you'll be left alone, alone to deal with the brat and realizing your mistake"

Sally choked back the tears. she bald up her hand. she walked over to him, facing him she raised her hand and punched him in the face.

" YOUR A SELFISH BASTARD!" she screamed " GROW UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!" she pointed her her growing baby.

"Your right" Scourge said after he spat out a tooth, he rubbed his cheek, he had to admit the chipmunk had one hell of a punch. he started to stalk closer to her. Sally backed away her back dangerously close to to the window.

" Sc...Scourge..." she didn't like what he was planing, she can see the dark intention in his ice cold blue eyes. The lime green hedgehog grabed her by the front of her shirt.

" I should take responsibility for what's in front of me" he repeated those words. next thing Sally knew she was shoved!. Shoved so hard the window broke and the chipmunk was falling from 3 floor apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup Scourge is the real father of Sally's baby...<br>**

**Will Sally live? or will she along with the baby die?**


	14. The things she did wrong

**Hey guys...I wanted to wait till after I got back from Another Anime con to continue this story ^^;**

* * *

><p>her vision was coming clear. White!...All she could see was white.<p>

**Beep...Beep...Beep!**

**...**

**...**

"Sally" a male voice called .

" Sally" a female voice was calling.

...

Sally acorn eyes fluttered open, to her side was Sonic...and Amy. she was a bit surprise to see them by her side.

" Sonic..Amy?...What are you doing here?" The chipmunk asked. The hedgehog couple looked at each other then to Sally.

" Sally you fell from a 3 story building" Sonic told her.

" When we herd that we came here as fast as we could" Amy explained.

"...Why?..." the princess asked turning back to them

" Sally...We care about you" Sonic told her, Amy placed her hand on his for support " Even if you did try to split u up" Sally looked to her night stand, on the stand was a small vase with flowers, and a card, the card read "get well soon, love Sonic and Amy '

Sallywas touched by the gift and how they were willing to see her even after all the horrible things she tried to do to them. sitting up she gasp!

She remembered how she fell out, Scourge pushed her!.

Sally pulled back her covers...Her stomach was flat. her eyes were tearing up.

" My...My..." She burst into tears. Sonic placed a comforting hand on her, feeling his touch the princess slapped it away. " DON'T TOUCH ME" she cried " My baby is dead and it all my fault!" she brought her hands to her face "...I'm such a terrible person!" she continued

" Sally it not your fault" Amy tried to reason with her.

" Yes it is...I.." Sally spoke " I was so desperate to get you back Sonic that I..." she sighed " I got my self knocked up by Scourge...The real father of my baby"

The hedgehogs were a bit shocked to hear that.

" Scourge?" Sonic asked " But why?"

" Because you two have the same DNA" Sally explained " After all Scourge is your twin so you two share the same DNA in a sense and I would have proof that your the father of my child"

Sonic was disgusted hear what the chipmunk did, and for what, just to get him back. Sonic balled up his hand

" Sally what you did was stupid" He started to lecture her

" I know" Sally cried.

" You put yourself in a situation just to get me back, Sally I'm married to Amy your just going to have to accept it"

" I KNOW! I KNOW!" Sally screamed " I know what I did was wrong, I know it was stupid and now I regret it!" the chipmunk calmed herself down " I guess it just how I was raised" she looked up at them " Ever since my mother died when I was 2 years old my father always gave me what ever I wanted with out hesitation... No one never dared to tell me no so I was never discipline for my action."

Sally reflected on her life how she was raised " it like no one cared for me, they just gave me what I wanted so they would have to deal with me. Dresses, toys, jewelry, anything...until I met you Sonic"

She remembered they days they dated, then how her attitude changed when any one talked to Sonic, Then he broke up with her "...Sonic your were the first person to deny me, you were the first to say no"

" The first time in my life I wasn't allowed to have what I wanted, They day I saw Amy getting her wish granted and being married to you I was jealous, not just that she was marring you but she had friends who accepted her, a husband to love her and pure happiness"

Sally looked down at her hands " I wanted that, some one to be happy for me and support me..." tears rolled down her face " Some one to love me...So I came up with the plan to get pregnant to get that love back from you Sonic...But now...The baby that grew in me for 8 months is gone"

Mara-Ze cracked the door open and was rolling in a incubator " Miss Acorn," she approached the bed " I'm here to inform you that your child is alive and inside a incubator, she per-mature so she has to stay inside but your free to see her"

Sonic and Amy were curious to see the baby, Amy being heavy carefully waddled her way with Sonic helping her. The two looked into the clear box.

Inside laying over a pink plush blanket a small baby hybid hedge-munk was sleeping, her face was like her mothers, her fur being brown and her quills being that auburn color. she had that auburn strip down her back...and her small tail was green. Mara-Ze left the room to leave them alone

" Aww Sally she's beautiful" Amy praised. Amy looked back Sally wasn't moving from her spot.

" Sally Don't you want to see your child?" Sonic asked.

"...I don't want her..." the chipmunk told them.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sally doesn't want her baby...Why?<strong>

**2 more chapter left to this story**


	15. Situation and Solution

" What?" Amy asked " why?"

"Why?... Amy I almost got her killed!, plus I not ready to be a mother..Not to a child who was just created for revenge..I..I can't accept her"

" Sal she's your daughter" Sonic told her.

" I can't have her!, I don't deserve a beautiful baby!" Sally continued " she was never meant to be held in my arms...She should go to a family that will love her...and discipline her properly, if she goes with me she'll just end up like me...So please understand, I don't want my daughter"

Sonic could see Sally was right, but he and Amy can't take her, they have there own bundle to prepare for...Then he tried to find some one who would take Sally baby. Then he struck an idea.

" I got it" he snapped his fingers " Sally I think I know the right people who will adopt your child"

**...**

Mara-Ze and Willaims were summoned over the intercom to see them.

" Is something wrong?" Mara asked as Willaims went over to Sally to check her.

" Miss Acorn is alright, her heart rate is normal" Williams told his wife.

Sallys fine": Sonic said " I called you here to ask you two a very important question" Williams was by his wife's side.

" What do you want o ask us?" the Echidna asked.

" Well...I've herd about your situation and you guys wanted a child and Sally don't want her baby" Mara's hand was over her mouth. " So will you two adopt Sally's baby?"

The Echidna's were speechless, the looked over in the incubator seeing Sally's little baby sleeping away and the life support wires all over her. The two were so entrance by the young baby that Mara turn to Sonic.

" Sonic..." she turn to her husband, Williams agreed with his wife. the turn to the hedgehog " We will adopt the baby"

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw that coming?<br>**

**So yes I planed for Mara-Ze and Willaims to adopt Sally's baby...**

**Next Chapter is the last one!**


	16. Home sweet home

It's been a few days since Sally was hospitalized, she sat up signing a form. It was the form to confirm the legal adoption of her baby. After signing it she handed it over to Mara-Ze.

The Echidna took the form " Thank you, and we'll take care of her". Sally wasn't looking at the Echidna, she was in her own thoughts, she knew this was the right thing and she knew she done a lot of damage in her past.

" wait" The chipmunk called before Mara-Ze left the room " I would like to write something...For her". Mara-Ze went to get a note pad and handed it to the princess. Sally took a pen and started to write a letter, after writing she folded her letter " Can you get me an envelope".

...

Mara-Ze returned from the hospital gift shop with a blank envelope. Sally took the parchment and placed her letter inside then handed the sealed letter to the doctor "...This letter...Give it to her when you feel the time is right to tell her she was adopted" Sally instructed " Prepare yourself for that day"

**...**

**ONE MONTH LATTER...**

" Alright Amy your doing great!" Mara-Ze complemented. Amy was in labor and by her side Sonic was with her, of course his hand was seriously hurt from his wife's strength and his ears rang from her screaming.

" NEVER AGAIN SONIC! NEVER AGAIN!" Amy was screaming, Sonic could on;y sheepishly smiled as Amy had to suffer to bring there little bundle into the world.

" I see the head" Mara called " Alright Amy give a final push!" she called. Amy with all her strength gave one big push...Then a cry was heard.

In the Echidna's arms was a small light blue baby girl hedgehog with bangs, she had her mother's muzzle color. Mara-Ze quickly got the baby cleaned and into a soft blanket and handed the little bundle to the parents.

" Here she is" The Echidna told them " I'll go get the birth certificate" she exited the room with a warm smile.

The two looked down at there new born daughter. " she beautiful Sonic" Amy praised.

" Yeah...Just like her mommy" Sonic tickled her daughter cheek. the baby hedgehog slowly opened her eyes, their were like her mothers that jade green, her vision was a bit blurry but cleared up seeing her parent for the first time. The little child smiled at them.

" Aww she like a little blue berry" Sonic stated.

" That's it" Amy looked down at her daughter " We'll name her Berry"

"...Berry the hedgehog...I like it" Sonic agreed. Mara-Ze came back with the birth certificate.

" Do we have a name?" She asked. Both Sonic and Amy looked at the doctor.

" Berry" they said together.

**...**

" Welcome home little one" Williams announced as Mara-Ze carried in there new adopted daughter Alice. Mara-ze and Williams named her that after the main character from the story Alice and wonder land.

Mara-Ze took little Alice to their room and after unbuckling her from the baby carrier they just sat on there bed admiring there brand new member of their small family.

" We have a child Williams" Mara-ze said " our own little daughter to love and raise"

" I know love" he brushed back the small turf on Alice's head " I know".

**...**

**Another month latter**

Sonic and Amy were enjoy the life of raising there new baby girl, All their friends and their family were invited to see the new baby, Ryo complained about another girl of course Kimi and Lara-Su ganged up on him and started to chase him laughing while he screamed in terror.

Venice now a year old wasn't sure what to think of the new baby instead he just clung onto his mother.

Every one congratulated and made complements to the small baby, Even Shadow smiled seeing the baby, normally his own son was enough of a handful but seeing little Berry for the first time, it reminded him of the days Ryo was just a baby...A baby that loved to mess his diaper just for his daddy.

...

Sonic and Amy were getting ready for bed, and this would be the first night that Berry was put in her new room, the had adjusted the crib to have pink frame and put on a light show to distract her while they snuck out of the room. The light show was set to turn off after 30 minuets.

Sonic set the baby monitor next to there bed post so they can hear her at night.

" I know my mom would be happy to meet her new granddaughter " Sonic said as he got into bed. Amy finished putting on her night gown yawned as she climbed into bed.

" Were just going to have to arranged that now will we" she snuggled up to him.

" Plus my mom is not going to be happy that we've kept Berry from her for a month" Sonic said imagining his mother grabbing him by the cheek a scolding him like a child. Amy giggled at the vision as well.

" Tomorrow is another day love" Amy kissed him on the cheek " night"

" yeah" Sonic turned off the lights " night Amy" as the two hedgehog drifted off to sleep to prepare themselves for their future with there daughter...

**...CRASH!...**

Sonic and Amy woke up hearing aloud crash over the baby monitor. They two darted out of bed and ran to Berry's room. Sonic flung the door open, switching on the lights. They saw the window broken and the crib tipped over...And it was empty!.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>...**Of this fanfic**

**Their will be a sequel showing who responisble for kidnapping Berry...And How Mara-Ze and Williams raise their adopted child...**

**Thank you all for reading this, and thanks for not getting all over about the Sally Bashing...Well I guess their really wasn't much bashing but you got the idea.**


End file.
